The Real Third Quarter Quell
by RobP96
Summary: AU Where Peeta died in the 74th Games at the hands of Cato and Clove. With no 'star-crossed lover' to protect her, Katniss is forced into prostitution to save her family. As there is no rebellion starting to stir in Panem, we learn what the sick twist for the Third Quarter Quell would have really been.


**The Real Third Quarter Quell**

Katniss Everdeen lay curled up in the corner of the man from the Capitol's bedroom, having been one again forced to prostitute herself to keep her family safe. As the man lit up a cigarette that belched acid green smoke into the air, Katniss began to sob, and images of how she wound up like this; half naked and nearing a complete mental breakdown flashed before her eyes.

She was back in the last Hunger Games, and searching for Peeta, so they could both go home as the victors of District 12. After the third day of searching, his face lit up in the sky that night, causing her to be filled with apocalyptic rage. Equipping her night-vision glasses, she went out to kill the only other tributes in the arena; both from District 2, who had now killed both Peeta and Thresh, probably the only two decent people in the whole arena. She found Clove first, and shot her through the back of the neck, un-noticed by Cato, until her cannon exploded in the night sky. His few seconds of confusion upon turning around were all Katniss needed, and an arrow embedded itself in his eye, killing him instantly and crowning Katniss the winner. This changed to President Snow telling her that if she did not comply with his sick plans, her family would be killed, and she would be forced to watch sweet, little Prim be tortured to death. They had no idea what she was doing; they thought she was doing official mentor business, not being forced to sell her body for thousands of dollars. This then became Haymitch comforting her as she sobbed onto his table, an untouched glass of spirits in front of her that according to him would 'rid her of emotion'. Katniss refused to fall into the depths of despair that only drink could bring, and also refused to tell Gale. When she had come back from the games, he confessed his love for her, and they were now in as much of a relationship as she would allow herself to be in.

The Capitol man laid her perfectly folded set of clothes in front of her, as well as a steaming mug of hot chocolate. This often happened; they tried to make themselves feel better by giving her small treats; often jewellery or something similar. '_How despicable they were, thinking they could fix something by using money'_ she thought. Katniss gulped down the hot chocolate, hoping the scalding she felt in her throat and stomach would distract her from the disgust she felt at herself and the Capitol long enough to get back to the hotel she stayed at when she was made to come to the Capitol. Throwing on her clothes, she exited the house and hailed down a taxi, giving the driver the address to the hotel before quietly sobbing into her hands. Stumbling into her room, her head aching from all the tears she had shed in the last hour, she saw Haymitch sitting on the opposite bed, a glass of water and a set of fuchsia pink sleeping tablets on the bedside table; this was often how he greeted her when he actually did have official mentor business to attend to. 'Here sweetheart, take these and get some rest. I've arranged us tickets for an early morning train back to 12; we'll be back by midday tomorrow.' He said, in a slightly slurred, but all together caring voice. Katniss merely nodded as she crawled into her plush bed and gulped down the pills before falling into a nightmare filled sleep that showed her Clove removing Peeta's hands and fingers in a sadistic show for the audience. She woke up screaming in the small area for passengers in one of the many coal trains that shot from 12 to the Capitol and back. 'Not exactly first class Haymitch' she shot at the dark figure looking out the window. 'Well its taking us home, so deal with it' he replied, as he threw a bottle of water and a flannel at Katniss. 'Here, get cleaned up, we're almost home' As Katniss washed the last of the make up off her face, the train pulled into District 12, letting them both get off and return to the victors village. As Katniss opened the door, Prim threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly before leading her into the spacious living room that they now owned. 'You're just in time; they're going to say something about the Games' she said, as she fluffed up the cushions before she allowed Katniss to sit down. 'It's the reading of the card' said their mother from the doorway of the kitchen, her face half hidden in shadow.

The television burst into life and the seal of Panem flashed before their eyes, before being replaced by President Snows pale face. 'Every twenty-five years, we mark the anniversary of the year when the rebels failed to win the war that ended the Dark Days with a Quarter Quell.' He said, in a monotone voice, 'On the twenty-fifth anniversary, each district was made to hold an election to decide which tributes would represent them,' 'On the fiftieth anniversary, each district was required to send twice as many tributes as normal.' He continued 'And now, on the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder that the most powerful rebels placed their families in danger by beginning the war, all tributes will be reaped from the remaining victors families, regardless of age or health.' Seal, anthem, and then the screen turned to black. '_I can't let them go in.' _Echoes around Katniss's head

I am going back into the arena.


End file.
